Surgical staples or a fusion bone plate implant utilized in conjunction with one or more fasteners may be used to generate compression and stability at a bone interface. An implant generally serves to stabilize bones, or bone parts, relative to one another so as to promote bone fusion. In many applications, surgical staples, or bone plates and fasteners are used to fuse bones, or bone parts, of the human body, such as bones in the foot, the ankle, the hand, the wrist, as well as various other portions of the body. Surgical staples are particularly advantageous in the hands and feet due to a low dorsal profile of the staples once they are implanted. Furthermore, during the course of certain medical procedures, a surgeon may immobilize one or more bones or bone fragments by stabilizing the bones together in a configuration which approximates the natural anatomy. To this end, the surgeon may use fasteners to attach the bones to a bone plate implant so as to hold the bones in alignment with one another while they fuse together.